


Seasons

by skinnyallie



Series: But if we go down, at least I'm in good company [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, and Dani is badass, and the baby is the right pain in the ass, brightwell daughter, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnyallie/pseuds/skinnyallie
Summary: “You sure she’s yours?” Detective Tarmel was dead serious. Malcolm went paler than usual, his self-doubts taking the best of him. Milion scenarios running through his mind. “She’s too calm to be yours”. Bright just chuckled, releasing tension held with his breath.Here we have daughter of Dani and Malcolm at precinct during different seasons in the span of a decade. Don't worry, it's not a baby story - let's say it's just a slighly different angle to look at their relationship.*various parts of this series don't need to be read in any kind of order; story is not linear from some point and time is an illusion*
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: But if we go down, at least I'm in good company [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671334
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all were here, when Malcolm said in 1x09 that he's not a dad material. Sir, let me proove you're wrong.

**WINTER**

Winters in New York had one significant pro and con – the coldness. It kills all disgusting smells coming from the streets to the precinct. It’s probably the only thing Malcolm liked during winter months. That was until two weeks ago, when his daughter was born, and from now on this season meant the beginning of something new, _ someone new _ , in his life.

Now they were at the precinct, baby carrier atop of piles of folders with various profiles laying on his desk. He only just found the perfect spot where the carrier wasn't going to fall, instead rested steadily, when JT approached him, a grin spread across his face. Detective Tarmel was waiting to see this moment for the past half year, to see Malcolm Bright with a baby of his own was bizarre, to say the least.

Bright was fidgeting, his eyes were jumping and taking everything in even though he was absent for only three day - to help out his wife after they came back home from hospital. Before any pleasantries could be exchanged Malcolm asked JT if he’ll look after his daughter for a while and without waiting for the answer disappeared into the conference room with the case board.

With crossed arms JT stepped closer to Malcolm’s desk, hovering over the baby. The girl was calm, which was quite unusual for a week old baby, especially considering what came into the mix of her. JT was sure the newborn would be as fussy as her father but instead her whole presence was radiating with peacefulness, as if only to mock and irk her father.

“Looks like we were left alone, girl.” 

Baby curiously set her eyes on JT. She was patient and was slowly gazing over new for her environment of precinct. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be here quite often,” the detective continued a one-sided conversation with the newborn, “your parents enjoy this place way too much.”

The baby gurgled in agreement, sucking harder on her pacifier as if to put emphasis on her disapprovement. Her widely opened eyes spotted her father in a room at the other end of the precinct’s floor, through the window. JT could say she had no intention of losing track of him.

“Smart move, little one. If you take your eyes off him, he’ll get in trouble.” He also fixed his gaze on Malcolm, who now was frantically looking through case photos, he definitely was looking for something specific. “Good for you, that’s half the battle,” the man enlightened the little one about her father’s behaviour.

When Malcolm texted him her photo a few hours after the birth, JT and Tally started betting if she’ll have her mom’s and dad’s eye color. Those still dark blue eyes went to JT's face, like she was waiting for more hidden knowledge about her dad. “He’s mad, but don’t you worry. Dude has his heart in the right place.”

The pacifier flew from between her lips, accompanied by unsatisfied cooing. JT caught the drooled thing before she had a chance to kick it to the very unsanitary precinct’s floor. A gummy smile appeared on her little face.

“Don’t make a scene. Better tell me where your mother is.” As if she heard, Dani stepped into the cubicle of Malcolm’s work space. She was gasping for breath, keeping on her arms a pile of thick outerwear: her coat and a stack of her daughter’s clothes.

“JT!” and all of her load ended in his hands. “I’m gonna kill him.” Her breath started to calming as she looked into the eyes of her daughter. “Don’t be so smug, you're not gonna save him.”

Tarmel tried to put down everything he held on the desk chair, but failed, and Dani’s scarf ended on the floor. When he leaned to pick it up he asked, “Do I wanna know what the man did this time?”

“Just left me at HR.” She was scanning the floor with a sharp look. Dani was definitely more energetic than JT suspected women a few days postpartum were supposed to be. “I need to speak with Gil, will you look after her for a while?”

Not waiting for an answer, just like her husband, she went away. JT couldn’t find it in himself to even roll his eyes. At least the baby was calm, and that’s how they spent those few minutes, in calmness occasionally looking each other in the eyes, before Bright came back.

“You sure she’s yours?” Detective Tarmel was dead serious. Malcolm went paler than usual, his self-doubts taking the best of him. Milion scenarios running through his mind. “She’s too calm to be yours”. Bright just chuckled, releasing tension held with his breath.

“She’s her mother’s daughter when it comes to that.” Malcolm gently smoothed those soft dark curls on the head of his daughter. “She knows peace.”

**SPRING**

Midnight was slowly approaching when Dani came back to her desk with fresh coffee in the mug she was just refilling since noon. She was exhausted and done with everything and everyone but continued to work her best. The whole precinct was once again taken by feds who took over their case. Dani was too weary to be mad about the chaos they had brought with themselves.

On top of that she had no one to take care of their daughter. Both Gil and JT were assigned to the FBI’s case - just as Dani, and Bright was working on the profiles from various cases not associated with their team. The profiler the FBI brought with them was known to the team prior - Special Agent Colette Swanson. No one was surprised when Bright was taken off of the case.

Malcolm took this calmly, knowing the case is the most important thing, way more than his ego. So at this moment, when his wife was trying to crack who their new killer at hand is, he was entertaining their 5-year-old at his desk. She was smart and very similar to her father - too similar for his liking.

She was too struggling with insomnia and moments like this make Malcolm miserable. Tonight Dani already been through his rant about if not what he had burdened her with she could be soundly sleeping in Gil’s office, because there was nowhere else she could stay tonight - Jessica out of town and Ainsley at work just like them - burning the midnight oil over the same case.

Not many people were present at the station at that ungodly hour. Beside Dani and Malcolm, only a few white collars from the FBI, while JT and Gil were out on stakeouts. They weren’t getting any closer to solving the case and everyone was on the edge. Dani was anxiously shaking her leg under her desk and nipping on her fingernails. Bad habits made their way to her life every now and then, which she wasn’t proud of.

When Detective Powell became aware her reaction to the stress started coming to the surface, she gave up and decided to take a break. The idea of enjoying her still warm coffee convinced her further to take her mind away from this gorefest. Dani stood up and started wandering around, doing her best to not visit the desk of Malcolm, where her husband and daughter were.

When little Jackie would see Dani, she wouldn't let her go and she was too tired to have the mental strength of peeling her daughter off of her chest. If the little girl spotted her, her productivity, as low as it was at that moment, would be over.

Dani ended up in front of the caseboard, staring at crime photos she saw dozens of times already, and then it hit her she was supposed to take five minutes of break, not trying to figure out the same thing just in a different place in their workspace. With a loud sigh she left the room and mindlessly stepped into the stuffy air of the main area.

Not looking resulted in her walking into someone, quickly saying apologizes and only then looked up who she stumbled upon. It was Swanson. Dani was genuinely surprised to see the woman so late in the night. Colette found her eloquence faster and took a step back to glance over who disturbed her pace.

“Detective Powell.” Dani straightened up and put on a professional face in an attempt of hiding any manifestation of her exhaustion. She learned a lot from Jessica and that was one of those lessons - it alway profits to pretend you don’t feel as bad as in reality. Her mother-in-law has spent years in that scheme.

“Special Agent Swanson.” She might be Whitly now, but it didn’t cost her anything to be nice to the woman. To show her respect. So Dani tried to warm up her tone a little. “I hadn’t expected you here at this time of the night.”

“Could say the same for you. Lieutenant Arroyo mentioned you’re married now.” Quick look at her hand, to spot the ring. Dani lived with the profiler for years now, and learned to not hide things when they are already noticed. It was pointless and frustrating. “Shouldn't you be home?”

“There are more important things at hand--”

“Ah, I’ve met that trait of thoughts before, Detective. Hope you haven’t worked  _ too long _ with Bright.” Dani did her best to not show anger, to not show  _ any  _ traits of it.

“One might say so. But we make a good team, four of us.” Her palms wrapped around the mug, emptied during Dani’s staring spree on the case board.

“You are a good detective, I hope his recklessness won’t destroy the career ahead of you-- ” Swanson definitely had more to add but the soft patter of a 5-year-old running toward them interrupted.

For Dani it was like second nature, to drop everything and catch her. The mug in her hands landed on the closest desk and she turned around to catch Jackie running straight into her arms.

“And who is that?” Colette actually smiled in surprise. Well, Dani couldn’t blame her. One doesn’t expect a child at Major Crimes at midnight. The girl twisted her torso to face the other woman.

“Jacqueline Whitly, ma’am.” 

The amazement on Colette’s face was comical, she definitely hadn't expected  _ that _ , a little Whitly running around the precinct. Right behind Jackie her father was running, trying to catch her. When Malcolm finally caught up, the girl was already making friends with her father’s ex-coworker.

“I’m sorry, I told her to not interrupt Mommy.” Apologetic Malcolm hasn’t noticed who his wife was talking with, yet. Then it hit him, when the picture the other person saw settled in his mind. Detective Dani Powell catching wild Whitly, chased by Malcolm Bright. All of that in the middle of the night, at almost empty precinct. Only after he checked who stumbled upon the Whitlys and chills went down his spine.

“Colette.”

“Bright.” The coldness came back, but with something new, something sewed with astonishment.

“Daddy! Can Mom go with us?” Jackie asked as if referring to some conversation prior. 

“Sweetheart, Mom has different work to do.” Malcolm tried his best to patiently explain the same thing one more time. Jackie was really close with Dani, and attempting to keep her at distance with her mom was like playing with fire. Especially since Jackie was equally dramatic as her Auntie Ains, so the fire was real, so far just buried in that little body of hers.

“But I miss Mommy,” those words were said right to Dani’s face. Not knowing how to react to his emotional juggling of her daughter she looked at Malcolm, mentally crying for help.

“I'm sorry, I tried to keep her at bay,” Bright whispered, giving up completely. They all were tired and the amount of work they were buried under wasn’t going to change because of one night of ruthless work.

“It’s okay,” Dani said to both of them, shifting her gaze from one to the other. “I think it is time to go home. Go with Daddy, I have to do a quick clean-up.” She handed Jackie to Malcolm and turned back to Special Agent Swanson, when Bright disappeared at his desk with their daughter glued to his back.

“I guess Malcolm Bright is not as destructive as you had warned me.” Dani was swirling proudly the golden ring on her finger. “But if you came here to again try to bury Bright…” The trick she learned from Jessica - let the silence speak. “Good night, Colette.”

She turned on her heel, running up to her over energetic family.

**SUMMER**

Little Jackie was sitting at his desk, littered with dozens and dozens of crayons. She's a very good girl, now filling in her coloring book with so much precision her little black brows were knotter over those wide eyes of hers, she took after her father. During summers she usually was present at precinct, when the Whitlys had no one to take care of her, and she had learned how to fill the time from morning to the night when they all went back home.

When Jackie was occupied at Gil’s desk he ended up on his sofa with a box of evidence taking place next to him. He loved that girl, just as he loved her parents. The thought they decided to name her after his wife still got him teary every time, even after 8 years of her being. And it still was getting on Jessica’s nerves.

“Gil, I have a question.” That wasn’t abnormal for her. Usually after the first hour in his office, the silence resulted in her thought forming all kinds of questions.

“What’s up, kid?”

“Mommy is Dani Powell and Daddy is Malcolm Bright. But Auntie Ainsley is Whitly, like me. Why?”

Oh, how he missed questions like this. Ainsley was the same at that age and it drove his Jackie crazy. Even if the girl in front of him was like a clone of her mother, of course except piercing irises, her character was too similar to Whitly’s women. Nosy and curious in all the places they shouldn’t be.

“Because your parents work together and they don’t want to be mixed up having the same last name.”

“But shouldn’t Daddy be Whitly then?”

“He is, just where he worked before here, they wanted him to change his name.”

“But he could be Whitly and work here?”

“Sure thing, girl.”

“So if I’m Whitly I can work here?”

“If that’s what you want, yes you can.”

“Actually, I do.” Great, as if Gil needed one more rogue Whitly around. “Because there is a Whitly on the tv but there isn’t one in the NYPD.”

  
  


**AUTUMN**

Mornings like this drove Dani crazy, when she had no control over neither her daughter nor her husband. It was Monday, one of firsts of the school year - third or fourth, Dani wasn't sure, she lost track of days after the first week of almost sleepless nights. Not for her, though, for Jackie and Malcolm.

Both of her loved ones were having terrible moments with their insomnia, so their home was pure chaos as for right now. Malcolm’s stack of read books was almost as high as their 10-year-old was tall, and Jackie was slowly approaching her father’s count. They were spending many hours together, while Dani was sleeping, but it hadn’t meant they were talking much.

Little Jackie forgot to mention to her dad that today is one of those "bring your dad to school" days. The subject appeared early in the morning, when Dani was still asleep and Malcolm just started preparing their morning coffee.

Since then stress was tightly gripping Malcolm’s wit. He couldn’t say no and work was no excuse; he knew damn well Gil would let him away. Bright wasn’t sleeping so every profile, every report was filled with every “i” dotted and “t” crossed. Him taking the day off would go unnoticed by their paperwork.

Standing in the evidence room Malcolm did his best to hide tremor, shoving hands deeper into the pockets. He was staring at the board while Dani talked with Gil in his office about Malcolm’s absence for today, and Jackie was seated with her book by Dani’s desk right outside the window so Bright could keep an eye on her. Which was vital since she was Whitly and she was getting herself into troubles in frequency similar to her father’s.

“It’s all set up,” Dani announced with steady calmness, entering the room. Bright threw her look over his shoulder as she stepped closer until finally - fully facing him. One glance over told her everything she needed to know. Wordlessly Dani reached for his shaky hand and held it between her palms, gaze fixed on it.

For a while she was searching for the right words to say but gave up with a loud sigh and gently released his hand, now not trembling as much. She could feel her heart being sliced up into thin pieces. Martin Whitly, although chained to the wall in a different part of this city, was once again destroying Malcolm. Is that how Jessica felt for her whole life? Frustrated, mad, terrified? Over a decade into their marriage, Dani was still finding new reasons to admire her mother-in-law.

“Do I really have to go? Why can't it be you?" Sprawling gesticulations threatened Dani, when Malcolm’s hands pointed at her in emphasis.

"Because mom's turn is next month.” Crossing arms on her chest, she sent him a smile. The one she stole his heart with - when her lips are sealed in an attempt to hide a real amount of amusement while it shines through her warm nearly-black eyes. “Then I'll tell the tale of being a detective and solving crimes. But today you are going to tell kids about profiling people.”

“I’m scared, love.”

“Of what?”

“That I’ll scare them off.” His wife sent him an unconvinced look with a raised eyebrow, waiting for further explanation. Oh, the ongoing drama that was constantly happening in the heads of Whitlys! “There will be questions. I'll have to introduce myself as Malcolm Whitly, which I haven't done in years. Half of the teachers will probably connect the dots between us and the Surgeon. I’m pretty sure school staff either remembers that event, or are into true crime lore since it’s so popular right now. Then who knows what parents of other children will think about Jackie.”

"Malcolm, they just want you to tell kids what you do for a living." An indulgent, soft smile started to show on Dani’s face, no matter how hard she fought against it.

“I catch serial killers, Dani.” Now he wasn’t dramatic. He was dead serious which was even worse. “And I can’t say that in a classroom full of kids.”

“No, but that’s not the only thing you do.” The situation was so bizzare, Dani really couldn’t act serious. Her husband was freaking over what to tell a bunch of 10-year-olds but conversations with serial killers were his bread and butter. “You also do the boring paperwork, don’t wait for backup and help us understand what is going on in the minds of criminals. Bright, I know you were growing up in a household where words ‘serial killer’ were on daily agenda but you  _ can  _ live with them out of your vocabulary.” A while of suspense later she added with glee “At least until she’s fifteen…”

He laughed with eyes on his shoes.

"Bright, are you panicking?"

"How could you tell? Is it the tremor? Or maybe overflow of words?"

"Self-deprecating humor."

Dani closed the distance between them, standing so close that their knees were knocking against each other. Her hands landed on both of his sides, sneaking under his jacket.

"She loves you, you know?” Malcolm acted on her words and looked through the window only to spot Jackie going on to JT, probably about her new passion for antique weapons. “No matter what you'll do, she'll still love you. Because you are a great father, Malcolm. Don't let anyone destroy that," they both knew who she was referring to as anyone - his father, Doctor Whitly, whose shadow was hovering over their little girl, completely unaware of his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> If one day Satan will knock on my door and offer me something in exchange for my soul I sadly will have to decline since from now on my soul belong to claremontpsych, for her patience to editing my crap.  
> The only valid thing I've learned so far is that I LOVE writing Dani as feisty mamma. And I also love read your comments. It's still strange for me that someone actually enjoys my hyperfixations. Huh, who would've guess?


End file.
